Moving On
by Mystic Viccer
Summary: Post ME3 One shot. Garrus is trying to get over Shepard.


**So I've been thing about this for some time and thought I would write it. If you like it then I have ideas for more**

Moving On

**It had been one week seen they took earth back and kill...no not kill. If they were kill maybe Shepard would still be here, but she not. She had to control the reaper...She had to..to..**

Garrus had to pull himself from that thought again. Even though it was a week seen she died...died it still hurt, Garrus still had dreams about it. About their goodbye that he wish didn't happen. Shepard had promised that she would be looking down at him but it didn't feel that way. He had ever felt so alone.

The Mass Relays were being rebuild fast then alone thought they would be seen the reaper were helping rebuild them. Garrus tried to be happy but because they were rebuild so fast they were could have Shepard's funeral farster. It was hard the first time, it would harder now that she wasn't coming back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FlashBack~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Admiral Hackett had just finished his speech about what a great, commander, soldier and friend Shepard was. He had a small box in his hand that no one know what was in it. Without saying a word he hand the box to Garrus and nodded to him. Then he spoke, "This was all we found."

When Garrus got back to the ship he opened it and his mind was buzzing. It was Shepard's new dog tugs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now Garrus was in the batter room running some test on the ship. He walked to the side and started to calibrate the guns when he realized that this was the last time he would do this since Joker was dropping him off at Palaven. Garrus wonder how much longer. He need a break from the room he decided to go to the cockpit.

Garrus made his way to the cockpit to see how much longer it would be. No one know what to say to him. He just lost the love of his live. What would you say? When Garrus got to the cockpit Joker turned to face him.

If it was a normal visit than Joker would have cracked a joke but Garrus wasn't in a joking mood not in a while. "How much longer until the we arrive?" Garrus asked.

"About 2 hours..." Joker thought of something to say but nothing came to mind, so Garrus nodded and walked away.

Great 2 hours what I'm I going to do. I could calibrate the guns I never did do that. Garrus thought to himself but when he got to the elevator he didn't hit the button to the crew desk. When Elevator opened to a room that had not been open since before Earth was taken back.

The room was the same as it was when Garrus was in it last. The fish task still had fish of all kind swiming around. It was a good thing that Shepard got the feeder for it. One the shelf was The space hamster that she loved so much. The model ships had a thin layer of dust on them, and desk had plans all over it. As he walked farther into Shepard's room he could see that the bottle from when he came up was still there, and the chess board that she got from Aria were still there. There were so many good times in here. Like the first night he spent will Shepard or the night that they watched a holo together.

Garrus picked up the frame that held Shepard's first dog tags. That was it Garrus though it on the bed and walked out of the room. When he got to the crew desk he stopped at the memorial wall. He put his forearm on the wall and rested his head under it so his eyes were looking at the plank of Shepard's name.

When Garrus spock it was a whisper so no one could hear. "You promised that you would be here but if you are look over me then where are you. I'm alone without you. I miss you more than I can handly please Shepard if you are there then give me a sign something anything. "

Garrus pushed of the wall and started to walk away when something caught his eye. He turned back so see that there was a blue reflection on the wall. He shook his head. It couldn't be, but when he looked again it was Shepard. Her reflection on the wall. Garrus looked at it until he heard Joker tell everyone that they were there. Garrus turned away but before getting in the elevator he tooked on me look and she was gone. Garrus smiled for the first time seen she was alive. Maybe it was time to move on a little.

I hope you like it. Let me know if it was bad or good.


End file.
